The unmasking/Scrappy's plan
This is how The unmasking and Scrappy's plan goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan meet Scooby-Doo: The Movie. cult members and villains do a dance as our heroes pretend to be like one of them sees Celestia sitting on a chair Ryan F-Freeman: Celestia. Emile Mondavarious: And now, behold the sacrifice. starts up the pincer laughs Quintessa: Behold. As Celestia's soul becomes one of Emile's and Ryvine will finish... what Megatron started. Ryvine Sparkle: And I will rule Equestria with Twivine as brother and sister. cult members chant in a language of demons Fishlips: Whoa. Umarak the Hunter: There is Celestia. Ryan Tokisaki: And there is the Great Deceiver herself. Strangeglove laughs and puts sunglasses on cult members raise their hands gulps Ryan F-Freeman: Psst. Princess Celestia: Ryan? pulls up his mask Ryan F-Freeman: It's me. Princess Celestia: Ryan, could you leave me alone? Ryan F-Freeman: Princess Celestia, I'm sorry I yelled at you. And I'm really sorry I haven't been a good friend since we got here. But listen to me, you gotta trust me. Princess Celestia: You don't trust me. Ryan F-Freeman: I do trust you. Princess Celestia: You do? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Princess Celestia: Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: Let"s get you off before... pincer enters Celestia's chest and grabs her spirit Ryan F-Freeman: Celestia! pincer pulls Celestia's spirit from her body and her body goes lifeless and her mane and tail stop flowing Ryan F-Freeman: No! spirit Princess Celestia's spirit: Help! [Mondavarious puts the Daemon Ritus in a hole in his shirt spirit tries to break free Princess Celestia's spirit: Help me! Emile Mondavarious: The moment is at hand. Through the Daemon Ritus, I shall absorb the energy source. protoplasms fly into Emile's chest as Cortex moves Celestia's spirit towards Emile knows what to do watches in shock and Quintessa smiles Emile Mondavarious: And now, to complete the transformation, I shall absorb the pure one. Ryan F-Freeman: Celestia. Princess Celestia's spirit: Ryan. to break free Celestia's spirit starts to get tired Emile Mondavarious: Ultimate power shall be mine. Ryan F-Freeman: Nobody absorbs my mentor! spins at Emile and Quintessa Quintessa: Aah! Ryantessa, you traitor! then grabs onto the pincer and releases Celestia's spirit Ryan F-Freeman: You made Ryantessa from me, pal. I am Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime! laughs Princess Celestia's spirit: I'm free. flies around Cult member: Get her! protects Celestia from the Cult Velma: Come on, let's get the Daemon Ritus. and Kuryan fight some bad guys sees Crash is on the pincer Quintessa: Dr. Cortex! Shake him off! Dr. Neo Cortex: Get off my pincer! fights off some Vehicons gets knocked out Celestia's spirit returns to her body and her mane and tail flow again Princess Celestia: Ryan, thank you. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome. Scooby-Doo: Ryan? You hit Quintessa? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I will see Twilight as a friend to the end. eyes return to normal notices something underneath Emile's face Fred: Hey. Look, Velms. A man in a mask. pulls the mask off turns out that Emile is a robot Crash Bandicoot: Emile was a robot? Sci-Ryan: Some people don't make them like I did. nods Emile robot: I shall absorb.... chest opens Scrappy-Doo: Puppy Power! I've outsmarted--shocked Sci-Ryan: Scrappy-Doo? Scrappy-Doo: That's right, Shadowbolt. Quintessa found me after you left me. eyebrows get big And I, Scrappy Dappy Doo, have absorbed enough energy... head gets big ...to rule the world with my all powerful army. arms get big And I brought you here, puny pathetic heroes... body gets big ...to witness my moment of triumph. nose gets big All I need to complete my tranformation is... into Scrappy-Rex PRINCESS CELESTIA! Evil Ryan: Who? Her? Don't you mean Toa Celestial? Scrappy-Rex: Seize them! Daffy Duck: Yipes! He is a monster! Dalek: Exterminate them! Bertram T. Monkey: Darn. I knew this day would come. signals Optimus Dalek: We must exterminate them! Dalek #2: No. Exterminate the creatures. Ryan F-Freeman: Umarak and Kuryan will protect Celestia. Optimus and I handle Scrappy and Quintessa. his Keyblade I've got this, Prime. Optimus Prime: Yes, Ryan. This plan of yours will light our darkest hour! prepares for a battle Dalek #2: Exterminate the demons. Ryan F-Freeman: Quintessa! Remember Optimus? Optimus Prime: I am with Ryan. Dalek #2: Exterminate the demons. Exterminate the demons. hides with Sci-Ryan is about to kill Optimus when Twilight zaps Ryalight and Quintessa with her magic Ryalight Glimmer: Ouch! Quintessa: Nightmare, you traitor! Dalek #2: Exterminate the demons. Exterminate Quintessa. Twilight Sparkle: I am not Nightmare Sparkle anymore. I am Twilight Sparkle! Dalek #2: Exterminate the villains. Codylight Sparkle: Quintess. I will... Ryalight Glimmer: Borring. Codylight Sparkle: like Blurr I shall beat you like evil Cons you are! You are nothing to me for I am the Prime-Prince Codylight Sparkle! Quintessa You Prime wannabe! How dare you hypnotise Optimus, Twilight and OpThomas Prime? Rest assured. I will take my terrible vengance upon... Dr. Strangeglove: Yeah. Whatever. Skip to the good bit. growls because Codylight called her a Prime wannabe Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts